Scary Thoughts and Feelings
by Sunken Stars
Summary: Mahiro is out with friends and Nyaruko isn't exactly sure what to do. As boredom takes over, her thoughts end up doing so as well, leaving an opportunity for Kuuko to unknowingly worm her way inside her one-sided lover's head.


Author's Notes: This is just a test story, kind of. I honestly highly doubt anyone still or has ever really read Nyaruko-San fanfiction, but I fucking love the series with all my heart, as it's my favorite anime series ever. I actually initially wrote this for OrganOfFlames, who I got into the series. Of course, I promised him and another friend, Fate-117, that I would write like 300 words of content for them with every episode they watched. Fate has come forward with an idea that I have yet to even write, like an asshole, but whatever haha. I hope if anyone reads this they enjoy it. Just a silly little idea for a ship I like. 

* * *

The house was actually quiet. Nyaruko felt almost disappointed by this. Mahiro had decided that spending time with his human friends was more important than anything else today and he had forbidden her from interrupting whatever it was that they were doing.

Usually, they hung out together as a big group, even Yoriko, Mahiro's mother, joined them occasionally. So, of course, being alone with nothing to do felt worse than it ever had in her entire life. And it had been a very long (from a human's perspective) life.

She had resigned herself to sitting on the couch and watching something to occupy her time.

With nothing but her thoughts and the sound of the TV playing some old anime she had seen a million times over, inevitably her thoughts turned introspective.

The anime had gone completely forgotten.

Nyaruko always had a bombastic personality. Even when she was just a child. Her earliest memory was of her jumping off the walls, quite literally, quoting obscure shows and making references to even more obscure entertainment. If anyone had seen her in this instance she was sure they would think it weird that she'd be so quiet.

However, it was the silence that allowed her to hear the slow, relaxed footsteps coming from behind her.

"Nyaruko…" she heard Kuuko whisper. Kuuko had always been soft spoken, it was just her nature. Usually, it pissed Nyaruko off, but in that moment she found it a blessing that she wasn't as obnoxious as she herself usually was.

"What do _you_ want?" Nyaruko asked, trying to put just a little bit of spite into her voice. The spite wasn't really there, it had faded off somewhere as the words left her mouth.

"The boy called, he said he would be back late tonight." Kuuko's lips parted and she cocked her head in confusion. Nyaruko had seemingly grown gloomy at her words.

Kuuko knew that she had a special affection for the boy, but what she didn't really know (or understand, rather) was why. The way Nyaruko had described it, it was love at first sight. It was the same thing that happened to Kuuko so long ago at space kindergarten when Nyaruko had rushed to her defense as she was being ganged up on by other kids.

"O-oh," Nyaruko said suddenly, laughing nervously, trying to hide her gloom from Kuuko. "Haha, that's fine! I don't need him to have fun! I can have fun by myself!"

In an instant, Nyaruko had come to regret her words as she was met with a face full of a blushing, panting Kuuko. She pushed her down onto the couch and laid atop her, squirming to get her clothes off.

"You can have fun with me, Nyaruko," she said, fighting back against said girl, who was trying to push her away. "It's a lot more fun than by yourself…"

"Idiot, what are you doing?!" A momentary battle, one they had so often, started to take place. With a cry of "pervert!" Nyaruko hit Kuuko square in the jaw, doing little more than confusing her for a few seconds as she pushed her off.

After a few more moment of struggling when Kuuko regained her bearings, she finally gave up and frowned as Nyaruko sighed to no one in particular.

"I don't even know why we're friends, sometimes! I swear you're so hard to deal with!"

Kuuko looked up from the floor, her frown replaced by a slight smile and red cheeks.

"It's because you're so nice," she gushed. Nyaruko shook her head. "Ever since you saved me from those bullies as a kid, I've looked up to you for that very reason."

"I didn't even save you, I beat you up after I beat them up!" Kuuko just blushed more intensely at this and Nyaruko felt even more like she was hopeless.

"That was when I first discovered that pain turns me on…" Kuuko said with a slight moan and pant, starting to breathe heavily as she got lost in her own head.

"Still, though, I guess I did go easy on you. I felt bad, you were so tiny compared to everyone else…"

Nyaruko looked over Kuuko as she remembered the way she used to be. They had both changed so much, but the biggest change had to be in Kuuko's personality.

She had grown up to be a grade A pervert, but then, hadn't Nyaruko in a lot of ways? Mahiro had once argued that they were the same in a lot of ways. Nyaruko had always ignored her, and she didn't even really know why.

But, thinking about it now, it's more than a little weird that Kuuko had decided to stick around so long just to be constantly rejected and pushed away, she thought. She was dedicated in a way that was almost overkill.

For just a small moment, Nyaruko felt a warmth from inside of her at the thought. It was terrifying.

"W-when did Mahiro-san say he was coming back?"

Kuuko snapped out of her perverted daze. "Later tonight, he didn't say when," she said. Nyaruko gulped.

Having her thoughts acting up like this was no good, and being around Kuuko wasn't helping. But she couldn't just leave, what if she ran into Mahiro and his friends and he got upset?

An upset Mahiro equaled an upset Nyaruko. And intense pain. Caused by cutlery.

She bit her lip and glanced at Kuuko, who was now back in her perverted little fantasy world that no doubt involved her in some way.

"Nyaruko…" Kuuko moaned out, her hand traveling to her thigh. It proved Nyaruko's thought true, and at the same time made her extremely uncomfortable. Not because she was thinking of her that way (as far as Nyaruko was concerned, after all, it should stay in her head), but because the sound actually managed to turn her on a smidge.

Nyaruko's ahoge stood straight up in fear as her entire body shivered. Her eyes grew wide and for the first time in a very very long time, she felt horribly small and like she needed an adult.

 _That does it,_ Nyaruko thought, _I'm never leaving Mahiro-san's side again..._


End file.
